


Better Than You Thought

by LilianRoses



Series: Ice-Covered Earth [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Viktor has been attempting to teach his flower how to ice-skate, since Yuuri had been teaching him how to garden. He hadn't taken to it yet, but that was fine; he'd just have to make more time so they could practice together. At least, that was his assumption before he found Yuuri performing on his own.It turns out that Yuuri is better at this than he thought. He really would never stop suprising him, would he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me feel pure joy! Please leave one! ^v^/

_**Viktor's POV:** _

\-----

He sighed as he listened to one of the representatives of the Fire Lands drone on and on about himself more than the relationship between their two kingdoms, which is what they were _meant_ to be doing. In all seriousness, who thought it would be a good decision to send  _James_ as a representative? At least he accompanied by the far more serious-looking Otabek, who was a man of few words and smacked James over the head whenever he referred to himself as 'King'.

 

He had a feeling Yuri would like Otabek, for some reason.

 

He thought that the meeting would go better (or at least faster) if Yuuri were present, but his flower had found one of his precious plants wilting this morning. He had panicked, asking what was wrong as though he understood them completely. He had spent the entirety of the morning and most of the afternoon caring, examining, and tending to his precious flora, and by the time it was time to greet the foreigners, there was too little time and he was far too filthy to accompany him to the meeting. He had smiled and assured him that he'd be clean enough to suffer alongside him at dinner-time.

 

Which was utterly, completely unfair. He was fairly certain he'd done this on purpose; Phichit _had_ said he hated attending things like this.

 

Maybe it was the natural opposition of their elements that unnerved him so. Or maybe he was just annoying. Whichever it was, he only lasted ten more minutes before he put on what felt like the fakest smile he'd ever worn, and cut his bragging about his new song short. He had risen from his chair and slapped a hand down onto the table, noticing with a slight wince that ice was spreading from where his palm was splayed out. He took a deep breath, as Yuuri had always instructed (he said that deep breathing calmed his anxiety), and noted with satisfaction that the ice was receding. Yuuri would be proud.

 

" ** _That,_** is a very interesting story,  _JJ._ I'm sure we'll hear the rest of it at dinner. You both must be weary from your travels; one of the attendants will show you to your chambers for the night."

"Huh? But the meeting doesn't end for another two hours-"

 

 _No. **No.**_ He would never last. He'd apologize to Yuuri for this later. Or better yet, maybe  _Yuuri_ should apologize to  _him_ for making him suffer through this alone. A bath together should suffice. He found that he quite liked those. Ever since he had warmed his spirit, he was more sensitive to temperature, and could actually feel when the water was hot or cold. So nothing made him happier at the end of a day than a soak to soothe his frigid muscles. It was even  _better_ if he could manage to coax (or wrestle) Yuuri in there with him.

 

He was lost in a daydream with his naked flower, fragrant rose petals, and a warm, steaming bath when the attendant came to retrieve the two men. He hoped he wasn't drooling. He did that sometimes, and Yuri had almost had a fit when he witnessed it during his last trip there. If he was, no one said anything, so he figured it was fine. He took his chance. He called out to Minami, another attendant who was rushing by preparing for dinner.

 

"Have you seen Yuuri anywhere, Minami?"

 

Minami looked hunted for a moment. It looked like he didn't know whether to admit where he was or face the consequences of lying. It was always clear who Minami preferred between the two of them. As a fellow earthen spirit, he was always enraptured at Yuuri's natural skill. He had felt dejected when he could only just barely make the simplest of flowers bloom, considering himself a failure. But Yuuri had looked at him with patient eyes and told him that he just needed to practice and build a relationship with the plants. So whenever Yuuri was free, and Minami had finished his responsibilities for the day, they would sit in Yuuri's garden room together and practice. Minami could now grow herbs the chefs required on a regular basis rather successfully, to which he gave all the credit to Yuuri.

 

The boy had declared his sworn love and loyalty to Yuuri, and Viktor had honestly felt a little jealous when Yuuri had presented him with a flower crown of lilac _(joyful youth)_ and spring crocus _(youthful gladness)_  woven together with ivy _(friendship)_  as congratulations. But he understood the seventeen year old's feelings. Yuuri just had that effect on people. Minami had almost had a stroke, and Viktor was certain that the crown, simple as it may be, was his prized possession.

 

Viktor put on his  _'your king commands it'_ face, which he didn't like using often. It made him look like a sour, grouchy old man, he thought. Yuuri had just smiled and told him that he looked like royalty. His flower had somehow gotten it into his head that he didn't have the stature of a ruler; he claimed he was too short, too rounded, had a child-like face, etc. Viktor had told him that he looked like someone gentle and loving.

 

(Yuuri had blushed delightfully red at that.)

 

Minami gave a silent apology to her fellow earthen spirit. He had asked him to keep his secret, but His Highness was looking at him so severely. And he'd know if he lied...he wilted, caught.

 

"H-he's at the ice-rink, Your Highness."

 

Viktor hadn't been expecting that. The ice-rink? He didn't think Yuuri enjoyed that place, to be honest. He didn't  _dislike_ it, but it was the one place near the castle that was constantly, purposefully kept cold. He had been teaching Yuuri to skate there. His poor flower had taken to it as well as he'd taken to gardening. Their lessons normally consisted of him hugging his flower tight as they made slow laps around the rink because every time he let go Yuuri would start to fall. What was he doing there unaccompanied?

 

Minami took His Highness' preoccupation as his chance to escape. He prayed to the spirits that His Majesty wouldn't be too cross with him.

\-----

Viktor made his way down the stone pathway to the ice-rink. The familiar sound of blades against ice greeted him, but these were much faster than he was used to. He stood there in a mixture of shock and amusement as he watched his husband glide accross the ice like a professional. He wasn't as skilled as he was, and most of his jumps were doubles unlike Viktor's quads, but he certainly did  _not_ need his husband to carry him across the ice like he had been. Yuuri was skating to music only he could hear, and he had a small smile on his face, which was flushed from exertion. He'd been at it for a while, then. Around and around he went, quicker than he had ever seen. He lowered himself into a sit-spin, which turned into a camel (although he had to touch the ice for a second), which turned into a catch-foot layback. He even managed to do a Biellman fairly easily, something that Viktor struggled with, due to his flexibility. 

 

He joined him on the ice, and Yuuri was so into his 'routine' that he didn't notice him. He slid behind him, startling him, and this time the almost-fall was genuine. Viktor held both of his hands in his own, arms outstretched. His eyes were wide, and he was almost shaking with panic.

 

"V _-Vitya?_ W-what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in a meeting-"

"And  _you're_ supposed to be bad at ice-skating."

 

Yuuri turned as pink as his roses. 

 

"I-I've just-"

"Been faking almost falling so I'd catch you? If you wanted a hug, my flower, all you had to do was ask."

"B-but it's  _embarassing-"_

"So you decided to literally fall into my arms instead? Oh, flower, sometimes you're too cute for your own good."

" _Vitya,_ no. We have a diplomatic dinner in a few hours-"

"Are you really saying that you'd rather sit and listen to  _ **JJ**  _of all people instead of taking a warm, comfortable bath with your husband?"

 

Viktor knew he'd won when he mentioned who was coming to dinner with them. He sighed. 

 

"We're not teenagers,  _Vitya._ We're kings with responsibilities."

"Yes, we are."

"This is so rude."

"I'm aware."

"You're a terrible influence."

"And I take full responsibility."

 

Yuuri smiled and kissed him.

\-----

The two skated together (and it was  _so_ much better this way) for a while longer, before retreating to their chambers for the night. An attendant had to inform both representatives that they would not be attending dinner. JJ had (obviously) complained, but Otabek had just nodded and shut the door. Yuri had shown him how to work the table mirrors, and he was waiting for him to call, anyway.

\-----

 

 

 


End file.
